


Angel with a Shotgun

by kitty_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Badass Suga, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, Zombies, badass Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_boi/pseuds/kitty_boi
Summary: The fought bravely against the hoards that came. Lost everyone they knew, and killed some of their best friends. Now Daichi and Suga are the last two standing and they know their outlook is not good, but they have to face it anyways.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 16





	Angel with a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a short drabble I wrote off of a CMV idea I wanted to do but could never get anyone to make with me. The song would have been 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab and this would have been the scene at the very end. 
> 
> I am still mad I never got to make this CMV, but posting this will have to do.

We had made it through so much. Watched as our teammates had fallen around us. Met up with the survivors from other schools, only to watch them be overtaken as well. But Dai had kept me safe, taught me to defend myself, helped me to work past the hysteria of seeing every single person I loved dead and bloody at my feet.

Which is why this couldn’t be real.

Blood flowed around my fingers as I put pressure on the wound with one hand, the other franticly trying to tie the tattered remains of my school jersey around his thigh. “It’s alright, you’ll be alright. You were probably just cut bad in the fight. Nothing to worry about if I get this tourniquet tied…”

“Suga.” Dai’s voice was weak as he laid a hand on top of mine. “I saw, I-I was bit, there’s nothing you—“

“No!” I shouted, furiously tightening the knot on the fabric. “We always get through it. Just like in school. We get beaten down, but we never fail. Not anymore.”

Lowering my mouth to the wound, I began to suck furiously, spitting the blood out as I went ignoring the scrapes against the barricaded door, the growls of hungry zombies not nearly as important as making sure he was alright. He needed to be alright.

“Suga.” His voice flickered. “You know that won’t work. You’re only going to get infected yourself.” But I shook my head, spit out another mouth full of blood, and returned to the gash. His hand pulled weakly at my hair. “Suga, you need to--“

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes for the first time in what felt like years, as I stopped to look up at him. “I can’t. I can’t go on without you. You’re the only reason I’m alive. I’m dead as soon as I walk out those doors without you. You’re the strong one, the captain. Without you I’m dead weight.”

His thumb ran across my cheek, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You know that isn’t true. You’ve always been the one with the plan, the one to keep me in check when I lose it. I’ve taught you all I could, but you have to go. I can’t have you dying on me.”

“I-I can’t…” I repeated, but his words sparked logic that ran through my mind against my will. Resting my forehead against his, I allowed tears to flow down my cheeks. “I can’t picture my life without you.” But even as I said it, my hand rested on the hilt of my pistol, slippery from the blood but still sturdy. “You’re my everything. My heart, my soul.” The gun rose into the air as if my hand was being pulled on a string, out of my control, and rested against his temple.

I closed my eyes, felt as his hand found mine and squeezed slightly.

I took a breath.

The shot rang impossibly loud through the small room, followed by a sickly splatter on the wall beside us.

I took another breath.

Resting back on my heels, I scrubbed the tears out of my eyes, off my face. Stood up without looking at the lifeless body that had once held my last shred of humanity. I didn’t need to see his face now, didn’t need to taint the memory of his smile, or the look of fierce determination I had fallen in love with.

Pocketing the pistol, I slung our last shotgun on my back, and hefted an axe into my hands, facing the door, as I felt the burn of revenge boiling in my veins. For the first time since this nightmare had started I wanted their blood, and I was going to spill as much of it as I could until they took me down as well.


End file.
